Surgical staplers have been in clinical use for many years. They have become a standard tool used by surgeons in procedures requiring tissue apposition, ligation, resection and/or anastomosis. Staplers reduce overall procedure time by eliminating the need for the time-consuming placement of sutures. Staplers can reduce blood loss in certain procedures involving resection of tissue to be stapled, by allowing tissue cutting/resection to be performed after the tissue is compressed and stapled. For example, a pair of staple rows is first formed, and then the tissue is cut along a line between the staple rows.
Surgical staplers are configured to fire the multiple staples of a staple array (e.g. a linear array such as a staple line, a circular array etc.) in a single shot. Early staplers comprised reusable handles and disposable staple cartridge loads holding a single staple array. Subsequent staplers used disposable handles and disposable cartridge loads. During clinical use of the prior art staplers, spent cartridges must be removed from the handles and replaced with fresh cartridges. Thus, a stapler carrying a single charge of staples is fired into the tissue and then removed from the patient. The spent cartridge is ejected and a new cartridge is loaded for the next staple line. The stapler is reintroduced into the body and the process is repeated for the next line or array of staples to be applied to tissue. The need for constant reloading of the stapler is particularly time consuming in transoral natural orifice surgeries, as the time required for repositioning the stapler head after removing the device from the stomach or other body cavity is not insignificant. Moreover, the requirement for multiple staple cartridges per procedure adds to the overall cost of the procedure.
Disclosed herein is a staple housing or cartridge preloaded with at least two sets of staples such that at least two staple arrays can be applied to tissue before the stapler must be actively reloaded. Each staple set contains two or more staples, with the staple sets arranged to form a staple array of at least two (but preferably more) staples in a linear or non-linear array. Each staple housing or cartridge is preloaded with at least two staple sets, but three, four, or more staples sets may instead be provided in the staple housing to limit the number of times the staple housing must be reloaded or equipped with a new cartridge during the course of a procedure.
The disclosed multi-fire staple housings and cartridges are suitable for use in any form of medical stapling procedure, including endoscopic, laparoscopic, open surgical and natural orifice procedures which utilize natural body orifices for surgery to reduce the invasiveness of these procedures. Natural orifices include, but are not limited to the esophagus, anus and vagina.
The disclosed multi-fire staple housings and cartridges are particularly beneficial for use within the stomach, such as during stomach partitioning procedures in which the stomach is partitioned from the inside by connecting tissue within the stomach (see commonly owned application Ser. No. 12/119,329, filed May 12, 2008, entitled DEVICES AND METHODS FOR STOMACH PARTITIONING), or for forming tissue plications within the stomach for use in retaining stomach implants (see commonly owned application Ser. No. 12/175,242, filed Jul. 17, 2008, entitled ENDOSCOPIC IMPLANT SYSTEM AND METHOD and application Ser. No. 12/050,169, filed Mar. 18, 2008, entitled ENDOSCOPIC STAPLING DEVICES ANT) METHODS).
Multi-fire staple housings or cartridges may be incorporated into multi-function devices, such as those that perform both stapling and cutting (e.g. end to end anastomosis devices, or linear stapling/cutting devices), and/or those that can both acquire and staple tissue. The staple housing is a removable/replaceable cartridge or magazine and/or it may be refillable by inserting additional staples into it. In other embodiments, the staple holder may be neither replaceable nor refillable.